The Mummy and the Forbidden Portal
by Aeada128
Summary: Ever wonder what took place in between the second and third movie? Well, now you can know! Chapter eight has just been added; as always, please review. I do take your feedback into consideration.
1. the beginning

It was not unlike Evie to get lost in a good book or two out of sheer boredom. It had been quite a few months since their previous adventure and the ex-librarian frequently found herself pacing about, wondering what next. Alex had been doing well in his studies as of late and by some miracle of god Jonathan had somehow managed to keep himself out of trouble-for the most part anyway. As for Rick, well, Rick was Rick, ever the same brazen adventurer as the day she had met him. He presently sat across from the ex-librarian, polishing his prized guns in a loving manner; numerous parts intermixed with a various assortment of bullets, all spread out before her husband in a wholly chaotic-and untidy-manner.

"Don't forget to clean up afterward-the coffee table's new," Evie reminded her husband, boredly regarding the text before her very eyes.

"I won't," Rick replied, intricately focusing upon the stock of his rifle. His wife sighed, lazily flipping through the page of her book.

"Something on your mind?" He wondered as he eyed Evie for perhaps the first time in thirty consecutive minutes. She was perched upon her favorite chair, curled up within a ball with a book in front of her nose-naturally.

"It's nothing," She insisted, her face ultimately hidden behind her massive volume.

"You sure?" Evie immediately slapped her novel upon her lap, regarding her husband with a pouty expression.

"It's just that I'm so bored!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in angst. "Which is not to say, of course, that I'm entirely ungrateful for our present circumstances!"

"OK," Rick conceded, fleetingly wondering just what Evie was getting at. Over the past few years he had learned to simply sit down and shut up during times like these which is exactly what he did now. By now his wife was on her feet, pacing about the living room like some sort of caged animal.

"I mean to say that I rather _enjoy_ my position at the British Museum not to mention being among the Bembridge scholars-it's just that I can't help but to feel as though something's missing-yes, that's it! Something's missing, Rick, and I want you to help you to help me discover what it is!" By now Rick was beginning to get the idea and as his wife stood before him, her index finger rigidly pointed toward his direction, he replied in a sheepish manner,

"You mean bloodshed? Haven't we already had enough-?" The ex-librarian rolled her eyes, immediately interrupting.

"It's not _that_, Rick, don't you see? We're meant for much greater things like-"

"Like bloodshed?"

"Oh will you come off it already?!" His wife tutted in response as her eyebrows deeply furrowed together in frustration. "More than anything in the world I would rather be out _there_-" she pointed toward the door, implying that adventure ultimately lie somewhere beyond the borders of England. "-making important discoveries among England's finest Egyptologists!"

"I get it," Rick responded, taking a step toward his wife upon releasing his prized armada. "No really, I do. As a matter of fact I'm starting to get the feeling that we'll never lead normal lives, mummies or no,"

"Do you define that as a good thing or bad thing?" Evie wanted to know, dutifully eyeing Rick.

"I'm still trying to decide," Rick affirmed, a sultry look within his eye. "After all," he continued, slinking toward her as he slid his arms around her slim waist. "I wouldn't have met _you_ without getting into a bit of trouble," Evie immediately grinned, returning the appropriate gesture of affection by easing her arms around his broad neck.

"I know what you're trying to do-you're trying to distract me from my discontent," She whispered in mild amusement, her mouth dangerously nearing his own.

"You're on to me," Rick declared, an impish grin upon his lips as he inched toward her lovely mouth. An unexpected knock on the door suddenly occurred; Evie immediately turned her head toward it just as Rick simultaneously planted a kiss upon her forehead.

"Bugger," Evie murmured, accompanied by a look of utter disdain.

"Don't you see what I mean-? We don't lead normal _lives_!" Rick stammered as his wife immediately gestured for him to be quiet.

"Be quiet," Evie remarked, as if her previous gesture alone weren't enough. She made her way toward the door, playfully tossing a nearby book toward his direction. Her husband managed to catch the novel by a hare, grinning in a meager fashion as he shook his head in utter disbelief. Damn. Meanwhile Evie took it upon herself to tame her unruly hair before opening the door, a shocked expression upon her face as she instantly recognized just who was standing before her. It was Ardeth, Ardeth Bay of the Medjai.

* * *

**(This story was originally supposed to be titled The Mummy and the Forbidden Portal of the Valley of the Kings; alas, the site decided that was far too long, therefore I had to shorten it. Do, nonetheless, enjoy the read!)**


	2. the unexpected guest

"Oh my god, Ardeth!" Evie exclaimed, immediately ushering him inward. It had been quite some time since she had seen him last-almost a year, as a matter of fact.

"I am afraid I do not have much time," He stated upon which he immediately approached Rick, Evie in tow.

"What the hell's going on here?" The American demanded; he alone seemed to sense trouble upon the horizon.

"I cannot be entirely sure without further confirmation, however, I believe your lives to be in the utmost peril-the boy's too, where is he?" Rick did not at all appear shocked upon hearing the news-the thought had continually occurred to him that it was simply too much to ask for even a few months of refuge from the undead.

"You mean Alex?" Evie inquired, a horrified expression upon her face. "He's at the museum,"

"Perhaps you should collect him-your brother too,"

"What's going on?" Rick repeated, eyeing his friend.

"As I said before," The Medjai warrior reiterated. "I cannot be entirely sure until-"

"Just tell me," He demanded, grating his teeth. Protecting his family was of the utmost importance. Ardeth's expression immediately tightened.

"Very well, may I sit? Please, I advise you to do the same,"

"Of course!" The ex-librarian quipped, circling the nearby couch until each and every throw pillow was arranged just so. Ardeth uneasily sat followed by the wedded pair, each staring across from the other with extreme unease.

"Before I get on with it, as you say, it is necessary to tell you a tale, a tale of a forbidden portal sealed beneath the sands of the Valley of the Kings. It is said that such a portal was constructed long ago for a revered pharaoh of the times; Egypt's most renowned priests gathered unto one another to create a gateway with the ability to transport those who gained access to it through out time: past, present, and future,"

"Oh yeah, this is gettin' good," Rick stammered, gritting his teeth.

"I have not yet finished," Ardeth interceded, shifting upon couch. "This entryway, despite its function, was never put into use. The pharaoh, a wise and foreknowing king, feared the power imbued within the portal and sealed it away forevermore. It has remained dormant for centuries, until now," Each remained silent, dwelling on the probable outcome of such a happenstance.

"Do you not see?" The Medjai warrior exclaimed, alarm practically plastered upon his tattooed face. "Our enemy has managed to locate the portal and has already begun-"

"Who?!" Rick demanded, immediately reaching toward his gun.

"No, no," Ardeth reached toward his American friend, immediately declining his audacious action. "A long forgotten ally of the creature, I suspect,"

"How many of these guys have we killed in the past?!" Rick turned toward Evie, exploring the answer to his own inquiry within her apprehensive eyes.

"I fear our enemy has already progressed through out the time line, endangering our very lives in an attempt to eradicate everyone from history, thus allowing the creature to thrive,"

"Oh my god," Evie murmured; reality was beginning to set in.

"Our only option is to journey to the Valley of the Kings and travel through the portal in an attempt to prevent our enemy from rewriting was has already been written," By now Rick was on his feet, hastily packing his guns in an offhand suitcase.

"I'll get Alex," The ex-librarian declared as she immediately stood, heading toward the door.

"Make haste, Evelyn," Ardeth advised from the couch as she made a discreet exit; meanwhile Rick continued to pack his guns, taking particular care with an overly large rifle.

"Where is your brother-in-law? He may be in danger as well,"

"On a dig somewhere-can't be too sure when it comes to the smashing fellow in question," He responded, too distraught to look up. Ardeth muttered something similar to 'may the gods protect us' in ancient Egyptian.

"I hope, for his sake, that we reach him before it is too late," The Medjai warrior murmured as Rick shook his head, disagreeing.

"Yeah and I hope that we reach him before he gambles away the money I lent him last week-enemy or no I'll likely shoot him in the ass before that happens!"

"How much could he possibly...squander?" Ardeth inquired, struggling upon the infrequent use of the word 'squander' as Rick regarded him with a dead panned expression.


	3. the camel lover

"A thousand pounds, mate, all in full-am I in the game or what? I haven't all day," Jonathan informed the unruly chaps about him, feebly attempting to match their hard glances as he presented his opening bet.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" A particularly large and nasty chap inquired as he stood, meeting Jonathan's gaze.

"Me? No, no, I've just got one of those faces!" He maintained with a careless wave of his hand, gesturing toward his opening bet once more. "Well, take it or leave it. That's my final offer," Jonathan reiterated to which the scoundrels about him immediately glowered, snarling in response.

"I think not," He bellowed, ushering the avaricious chap backward as he towered over his weaning presence. "_Women_ are not allowed in our games!"

"Not even for-?" Jonathan attempted to protest but the damage had already been done-laughter exploded from the remaining lot.

"Begone!" The bloke demanded as he began to dangerously near him; Jonathan knew all to well how to take a hint as opposed to an actual hit, thus he immediately backed off, all the while scoffing,

"Of all the bloody nerve!" He conferred a nearby local who didn't appear to speak English. "Did you _see_ that fellow? Someone ought to teach him a lesson!" The native grinned in a meager fashion, unable to comprehend as his companion fleetingly thought on the futility of such a rambunctious action. "Right," Jonathan remarked to no one in particular, shaking his head in utter disbelief as he took it upon himself to think on his current situation. It was a wonder he was even here at all what with what little money he currently possessed-thankfully he had been able to scrounge up enough currency to purchase his fare from Cairo to the Valley of the Kings. It was an overly crowded joint, he had decided that right off the bat. Egyptologists and treasure hunters alike were spread about from mile to mile, treasure hunters just like him who wanted to make an easy pound or two by digging through various pits and unearthed tombs. Jonathan, however, was still able to maintain his dignity among their lot. It was not unlike the man to frequently brag about the wealth he had attained during their previous adventure through out various card games and the like-wealth, he speculated, that continually slipped through his fingers like fine sand. Sand. Certainly no shortage of that here-no siree. An unexpected call suddenly sounded from behind, practically startling the man.

"Herlesh ha! _Herlesh ha_!" That meant him-to his knowledge it roughly translated to 'camel lover' in some far off and no doubt backward language.

"What?!" Jonathan cried out as he searched for the caller in vain. He was not due to work within the next unearthed tomb for at least another hour or so.

"Come, come!" The greasy man demanded, beckoning Jonathan with rapid gestures as he suddenly appeared before the British fellow.

"Have they-have they found anything?" He inquired, only to be pelted upon the back by the foreign man. Though he had been a tad bit rusty on his ancient Egyptian for years, he was nonetheless valued for his ability to read and write such among their lot-_that_ was what he was really here for.

"_Come_!" He insisted as he ushered Jonathan forth. The pair descended the steps leading into a nearby tomb until they finally reached the bottom, making their way through a number of tight (not to mention confusing) corridors.

"Bugger's really did their job constructing this tomb, didn't they?" Jonathan joked upon the way to which the foreigner immediately snorted. The avaricious explorer highly doubted he even understood half of what he said anyway-_his loss, not mine_. A number of men lie dead ahead, each crowded about an enigmatic wall like rats to a piece of cheese. They diligently fought their way through the sea of chaos whereupon Jonathan immediately discovered the reason as to why he had been summoned-the dolts wanted him to read the text upon the wall, an ominous symbol looming overhead as he knelt before it in intricate examination.

"Bugger," Jonathan managed to murmur as he regarded the text in utter disbelief; meanwhile the men snorted, one after the other, demanding just what could be said of the presiding text.


	4. the desert

"I'm beginning to despise camels just as much as your brother," Rick declared as he disdainfully regarded the animal he had mounted nearly an hour beforehand in some offbeat marketplace in Cairo. His camel was a petulant creature by the name of Bob; it continually moaned as if it detested his presence as he ushered it forth, evidently tortured as Rick continually forced it to go left and right.

"What's wrong with Bob?" Evie inquired, cooing at the animal in commiseration. "I think he's rather cute," Her figure bobbed up and down in a methodic manner as her own camel, Muzzamil, happily trod forth kicking sand as he went along.

"You wanna try and make out on this thing?" Her husband retorted as Bob groaned in protest. "Easy there!"

"No thank you," Evie replied, her tone thick with mirth. "I'm quite content with my own camel,"

"That's because good old Muzzamil doesn't piss and moan every time you try and turn him!" In the midst of his parents bickering Alex suddenly became enamored with the Medjai warrior, ogling at the scythe like weapon strapped upon his side.

"Killed many bad guys with that sword?" The boy inquired as Ardeth grinned, mildly amused.

"Many," He replied, his expression taut. "Primarily members of the undead such as the army of Anubuis,"

"Whoa," Alex remarked as he continued to ogle; he reached toward it from his own camel who strode in a lopsided manner. The Medjai warrior immediately rebuked his attempt, swatting his hand aside.

"Perhaps when you are older," He suggested, toneless as his eyes remained fixed-steady-on the course ahead.

"I'm nearly _eleven_!" The boy immediately scoffed, his eyes glaring in protest.

"Alex, quit harassing Ardeth!" His mother called from the forefront of their lot.

"I'm_ not_!" Alex hollered in response, regarding Ardeth with disdain. "Do you see what you've done?" Before the Medjai warrior could respond Rick unexpectedly halted his camel, signaling the others to do likewise.

"What is it?" Ardeth wanted to know, regarding his American companion with angst.

"Precisely what I was wondering," Evie remarked as she cautiously eyed her husband; perhaps something wasn't right.

"Take it easy Evie, just gathering my bearings-I think we're gettin' close. Shouldn't be more than a days worth ahead,"

"I believe you are correct," The Medjai warrior confirmed as he surveyed the nearby structures-he was certainly familiar enough with the landscape of the desert to tell as much.

"You mean we're going to be riding in the heat for at least another _day_ before we arrive?!" Alex demanded, frowning. "_Cripes_, mum, you didn't tell me-"

"Alex!" His father scolded, immediately quieting him with the evil eye. "We'll take a break just as soon as we're able-until then we'll just have to put up with the heat, OK?" His complaints were gradually muffled with a number of inaudible curses. Rick momentarily fought with Bob in an attempt to go forth, the lot trailing behind as the sun continued to beat upon their chapped and reddened faces.

. . .

"Water," Evie quipped as she slowed Muzzamil, allowing her wilting son to consume a generous amount of lukewarm water from her canteen.

"It's warm!" Her son declared as he abruptly removed it from his mouth, returning it to his mother.

"They're _all_ warm," Rick reminded Alex as he took a sip of his own canteen-it might as well have been boiling.

"I'm tired!" The ten year old whined, uncomfortably shifting about as his camel sagged, weary of his young rider's intentions. The ex-librarian peered toward the sun, noting its precise location was progressing further and further toward the West.

"It's getting late," She stated as she patted Muzzamil's head; it lovingly grunted in response.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Her husband retorted as he wiped the excessive sweat from his brow. As to how Ardeth was able to maintain his composure under such environmental duress, he didn't have a damn clue.

"Let's take a break,"

"Read my mind," The American among the lot responded, briefly consulting Ardeth. He pointed toward a relatively secluded area with minimal shade, bordered by a number of towering cliffs. "What about there?"

"It will have to do," His friend asserted in a simple fashion as Alex shouted with glee, racing toward the specified location.

"Be careful!" His mother shouted off after him-too late. He had already set out, carelessly rushing forth to meet the shade, his clumsy camel all too happy to comply. The youngest O'Connell automatically dismounted upon his arrival, commanding the creature to stay just as his parents arrived, their son loitering about in search of adventure.

"Alex, stay close by," His father instructed, his index finger rigidly pointed toward his direction as Bob stumbled about and the three ultimately dismounted.

"It would be wise to immediately set up an encampment," Ardeth advised as he reached for his pack.

"Good thing I brought my guns," Rick beamed as if his armada alone would aid in such an endeavor before nightfall. He reached toward Bob and began to unpack his loathsome camel, ignoring his continuous grunts of disapproval as he went along.

**

* * *

****(Well, there you have it. Chapter four. I was so encouraged by my latest review that I decided to post it early. Please enjoy and review as often as you wish; the best it yet to come, promise! :D)**


	5. the arrival

Night descended upon the lot much sooner than anticipated; the stars above shone like a various assortment of fine jewels, their collective brilliance equating a treasure that even the most unavaricious creatures dreamnt of possessing.The persistent resonance of the fire seemed to begot a silencing effect upon each of the adventurers, each quietly thinking on their present circumstances**.** Each of them were spread about in tire, Rick and Evie nearest the fire, Alex and Ardeth dispersed among their gear toward their solitary tent. The boy presently appeared to be asleep and as for Ardeth, well, Ardeth was Ardeth, ever the same vigilant companion who frequently forewent sleep in the face of impending danger. His present expression, however, didn't appear perturbed in the least. It was a comforting sign.

"Rick?" Evie unexpectedly inquired, ultimately interrupting his reverie; he had been staring at the fire in muted contemplation as the embers pulsed before his eyes in a sporatic fashion.

"I know what you're thinking," He stated, whereupon his wife immediately shot him an inquisitive look. "We'll be fine, Evie, I'll make sure of that, I always do,"

"I know, I just can't help but to imagine-well," Her eyes immediately cast downward, almost as if she felt somewhat unsure regarding her next few words. "I don't know what I would do if I were to suddenly lose-"

"You won't," Rick cut in, assuaging his wife otherwise. Evie grinned in a meager fashion, cuddling up to her spouse as she gazed forth alongside him. "I'd travel to the ends of the earth and back for you and Alex," He concluded, draping his arms about her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," She remarked, resting her head upon his chest in deep thought. Rick tightened his grip about his wife, gazing off toward the sky in deep contemplation. Who could possibly wish to bring his family to harm? The question burned within his mind along with many more; the answers of which, of course, failed to automatically present themselves. Therefore he gave up, deciding it best to cross that bridge when he came to it. He shut his eyes, hesitantly allowing himself to drift off to sleep-there was no way that Rick, nor any of them for that matter, could possibly foresee the perils of the adventure that ultimately lie ahead.

. . .

Rick awoke early the following morning to find Ardeth hovering above his figure, presently sprawled about as a direct result of a fitful night of sleep.

"Don't do that!" He protested, his heart palpitating wildly as an accusing finger rigidly pointed toward the Medjai's tatooed face.

"I apologize," Ardeth replied in an undisturbed manner; he was eager to get going. "The camels have been prepared for the long journey ahead; if we depart immediately the heat of the desert will fail to beat upon our...lot for at least another hour or so," Rick groaned in response as the Medjai warrior grinned, wandering off in further preparation.

"Evie!" He began to gently shake his nearby wife until she responded in a meager fashion.

"Hmmm?"

"Sleepy time's over," He declared as he patted her arm in a gentle manner.

"W-what?"

"You heard me,"

"God," She groaned as she miraculously managed to pry each of her eyelids open; it was still too early for this kind of punishment.

"Somebody wake up Alex! I think we're gonna need at least twenty more minutes,"

Within twenty-five minutes or so they were finally ready to go, despite their son's frequent protests. He wasn't particularly pleased about being roused so early in the morning, that much was for certain, but he felt grateful for the lack of sun and immense heat nonetheless.

"Only a few hours to go!" Rick quipped, now fully awake and ready for action.

"Thank god," Evie murmured in response, stifling a yawn. Their camels tirelessly lead the way for at least another hour or so whereupon the sun finally caught up with their lot, beating upon their reddened and chapped faces until they were sweating in a profuse manner.

"It's miserable!" The ex-librarian cried, sweat practically pouring from her face. "Please tell me that we'll be there relatively soon!" Rick stifled a groan in response, evidently commiserating with Bob who presently groaned as well.

"I hear ya buddy,"

"When the heat's got you beat, seek shade and kiss the ground with your feet!" Alex began to chant in repetition as he kicked his legs about in boredom, much to his own camel's ultimate dismay.

"I don't get it, I wonder if I somehow miscalculated-"

"Miscalculated? What could there be to_ possibly_ miscalculate?" Evie cried in protest, a look of desperation upon her face.

"When the heat's got you beat, seek shade and kiss the ground with your feet!" Their son sang out once more, Ardeth wincing in mild irritation. Although he had grown somewhat accustomed to the heat over the years as a direct result of dwelling within the desert, he too felt like a wilted flower.

"In case you haven't already noticed," Rick declared in spite. "The desert's a _bit_ hard to navigate-"

"You mean to tell me that we're lost?! My god, Ardeth-?!"

"When the heat's got you beat, seek shade and kiss the ground with your-"

"_Alex_!" Both parents decried in unison, immediately hushing their ten year old.

"Well it beats arguing about which _way_ we're going!" Alex scoffed in response, folding his arms about his chest in a defiant manner. Ardeth unexpectedly demanded attention among their squabbling lot by stating,

"There, my friend," He pointed toward a dispersed establishment upon the horizon. "It appears as though your skills of navigation are not at fault after all," Evie sighed in an impatient manner as she regarded their far off and no doubt _miserable_ destination.

"Good," The American among the lot replied, his manly ego inflated once more. "It's _precisely_ where I thought," He taunted, Evie glaring at him in response as she ushered Muzzamil forth.


	6. the encampment

The brimming encampment surged with feverish activity as Jonathan took it upon himself to stand aside and light a homemade cigarette. Such a treat was often scarce therefore he took care in hiding it as it was light, cowering alongside a solitary tent as he took a puff and sighed in relief. What a day it had been.

"Herlesha ha! _Herlesh ha_!" Yet another man of foreign origin called as he unexpectedly approached Jonathan from behind.

"B-bloody hell!" He cried as he coughed and did his best to immediately extinguish the cigarette, burying it within the sand. "I was not-I mean what you just saw was _not_ me smoking, on the grave of my dead wife I would never-" Jonathan attempted to maintain his innocence regarding the matter in question as the foreigner stared at him in evident confusion.

"Foreigner! Foreigner!" He cried in response to which Jonathan remained utterly clueless as to his intended meaning.

"Foreigner, yes, that's what _you_ are mate. As a matter of fact-" The man proceeded to roll his eyes, yanking the avaricious chap forth as he waved his arms about in futile protest. "Wait just a minute, won't you?" He scrambled for the buried cigarette, immediately pocketing it upon discovery. _Ah_. Afterward he proceeded to trail his fellow mate whereupon a telescope was promptly shoved into his hand, roughly pointed toward a particular direction. The encompassing lot seemed particularly excited as he peered through it in immediate shock.

"Evie!" He exclaimed to which the seedy men about him immediately appeared lost. "I mean-uh-_sleazy_! Just look at the raiment of that dame!" The troop appeared to shrug it off in response, loitering about until the director of the encampment ushered them back to work. It wasn't just Evie, he quickly discovered, it was also Alex, Rick, and Ardeth, god, it had been forever since he had last seen _him_! "Hey!" He cried out, frantically attempting to wave the lot down. Alex's face promptly light up in recognition as soon as he spotted his uncle from afar, rushing forth upon his loppsided camel.

"Uncle Jonathan!" He hollered whereupon the others immediately searched, speeding along in order to catch up.

"Ha _ha_!" Jonathan chortled, racing toward their lot with glee.

"Never thought I'd see the day-" Rick remarked as he dismounted his camel and immediately slapped his brother-in-law upon the shoulder. "-when we actually came to find you as opposed to the opposite,"

"Right, mate, right," His brother-in-law replied with a smirk, nodding toward Ardeth. "Ardeth,"

"Jonathan," The men greeted one another in a respective manner as Alex toppled off his camel and observed the men working about in a feverish manner.

"Neat!" He exclaimed, smirking.

"Eh?" Jonathan turned toward his nephew, baffled by his enthusiasm.

"Where are we?" His sister inquired, her head tilted to the side as she regarded the men with evident curiousity.

"Welcome to my encampment," Jonathan declared with a sheepish grin as he gestured toward it. "I'm head honcho of the _entire_ organization,"

"Impressive," Rick remarked, ultimately unable to believe such a lie as he surveyed the joint.

"No, no, it's true! Without _me_ they'd-"

"Who's they?" Rick wanted to know, shaking his head. His answer was soon provided.

"Herlesh ha!" Not that god-awful name again. Jonathan groaned as he recognized the voice of the caller-the director of the encampment himself.

"I'll-I'll be right there!" He called in turn, unable to ignore the meager grin upon Ardeth's face.

"Herlesh ha," He repeated, evidently familiar with the tongue in question. "Lover of the camels or camel lover,"

"They nicknamed you camel lover?!" Rick inquired, a deadpanned expression upon his face as Evie and Alex attempted to stifle their riotous laughter.

"No!" Jonathan immediately disputed, giving in a moment later. "Look, everyone has a honorary nickname here," He lied, appearing utterly inane. "Including that fellow over there, see?" He pointed toward a random chap who just so happened to be strolling about at the ideal moment. "_His_ nickname just so happens to be seal lover!"

"Right," Rick deadpanned, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Can I have a nickname too?" Alex inquired excitedly. "I want to be known as scarab lover!" Evie immediately scoffed.

"Let's just stick with Alex, shall we?" She stated, stepping forth. "Jonathan, we need your help."

"Help?_ My_ help? Evie, there's hardly any time for help as you can see I'm quite busy-"

"Herlesh ha!" The uncanny director called once more-_bastard_.

"Will you come off it already?!" Jonathan immediately hollered in response. "I mean, I'll be there in a minute, I _swear-_"

"But it's urgent!" His sister cried as she abruptly reached for his forearm and yanked him toward her figure. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"Well when you put it _that_ way," Her brother stated, fleetingly thinking on the remote possibility as he struggled to maintain his equilibrium. "Well, what is it? Tell me now before the bloody director starts hollering again," Ardeth immediately obliged by remarking,

"Before I begin it is necessary to tell you a tale-"

"We don't have _time_ for tales!" Evie promptly cut in, desperation within her eyes. "We're looking for a portal, Jonathan, a very important portal. Ardeth thinks it may be located within the area,"

"Yeah, any help you can give us regarding the matter'll really help us out buddy," Rick added as he regarded his prized gun in a loving manner, toying with it.

"A portal," He repeated, his eyes furrowing together in deep concentration. "I think I may have...an inkling of what you're talking about,"

* * *

****

**(For those of you wondering why this chapter supposedly has the same name as the last, let me just say this. I made a mistake. LOL. The last chapter is really named 'the arrival'; nothing more, nothing less. Sorry for the confusion. Thank you, once again, to those of you who have taken the time to review, even if it was merely a few words. :D)**


	7. the discovery

"We discovered it a few days ago," Jonathan explained as they made their way throughout the unearthed tomb. The avaricious man continuously peered about as he indecisively shifted his torch from one hand to the other-if he were to suddenly be caught it would surely be the end of his rapidly diminishing career. "At first I couldn't quite make out the bloody symbols, you know? I'm afraid I'm a tad bit rusty on my ancient Egyptian, however," He unfurled as he lead the way, guiding them toward an enclosed room containing the enigmatic wall. "What I _was _able to read didn't sound promising at all," The lot dispersed, wandered about in amazement as Alex stared at the wall, regaling in its sheer size.

"Don't touch," Rick instructed, his voice slightly reverberating as he did so.

"I'm _not_! Why does everybody always think I'm going to touch everything?"

"Because you take after your mother," Rick replied with smirk as Alex rolled his eyes, meandering off in search of something to do.

"We closed it off, just in case. I couldn't quite explain what I was able to read to the director of the encampment. That, and, well, this place is downright creepy if you ask me,"

"For once I believe you made the correct decision," Evie stated as she surveyed the wall; an enigmatic symbol loomed overhead, a closed eye encrusted within the center. Her eyes poured over the ancient text, her face perturbed as she began to read the symbols out loud. "It says 'for our beloved pharaoh, a gateway imbued with the power to-'" Evie fumbled about, struggling as she attempted to read a miniscule amount of the text which had slightly withered over the past few centuries. "-transport those who stand forth throughout time itself; past, present, and future. May the gods bless and protect those who journey throughout,"

"See what I mean old mum?" Jonathan inquired, tight lipped. "Creepy."

"This is bad Evie, real bad," Rick quipped, much as he had previously done in the past.

"Bad for the hapless dolts who actually decide to use it, you mean," His brother-in-law retorted, chuckling.

"That's what I meant-we're going through it,"

"What?!" Alex and Jonathan each blurted out, crying out in unison.

"Dad, you _can't_ be serious! I'm nearly ten and even_ I_ know that's a bad idea!"

"Listen to the lad Rick, he's got a point!" Jonathan argued, desperate beyond belief to keep his hyde out of this.

"We don't have a choice," The American declared, grating his teeth in angst.

"There's _always_ a choice!"

"Go ahead and tell him Rick," Evie murmured, stepping forth. "There's no point in arguing any further,"

"Ardeth has reason to believe that enemies have penetrated the portal in question and have gone back in time to completely eradicate our present,"

"What?!"

"You heard me," Rick affirmed, pacing about in evident distress as Alex and Jonathan continued to panic. "Our only option is to utilize the portal and neutralize the enemy before _they_-as in the bad guys-rewrite history,"

"Great, just great," Jonathan whined as he too loitered about in frustration. "How do we even know we've got the right portal? I mean, out of all places why would they pick _here_ as a bloody construction site-"

"Its secured location, perhaps," Ardeth advised, observing his companion pace about.

"This is madness! We don't even know whether or not it works!"

"Seemed to work just fine for Imhotep's lackeys," Rick conceded with a wry grin; oh the irony of it all.

"No matter its function I imagine we'll find out soon enough," Evie interceded as she stepped toward Ardeth. "How do we use it?"

"Throw bloody rocks at it I imagine!" Jonathan remarked in a snide fashion as his sister rolled her eyes; now was not the ideal time for jokes.

"I am afraid I do not know," The Medjai warrior responded, much to the ex-librarian's ultimate dismay.

"You don't?"

"You see Evie, we don't even know how it _works_!" Jonathan cried out, his mind reeling with thought after thought-mainly of being killed that is.

"There has to be _something_ here that will give us a clue," His sister insisted as she began to desperately search about, feeling the wall.

"The priests who constructed it were not fools," Ardeth said as he too began to feel the wall; it seemed to pulse beneath his very fingers. "There must be...a trick to it, as you say,"

"Rick, come and help us!" Evie pleaded as Rick groaned in response as he joined the lot, feeling a tad bit silly as he caressed the wall in search of a trick. Meanwhile Jonathan continued to pace about, unhappy upon the very thought of going through what appeared to be a sham. Didn't make any bloody sense for them to construct such a portal within the Valley of the Kings anyway.

"Here!" The ex-librarian suddenly cried out as she pointed, peering upward. "I somehow missed a bit of the text-it's atop the wall near that odd symbol of sorts! Rick, I can't read it, lift me up," Her husband nodded toward Ardeth, the men unquestioningly abiding by immediately lifting the ex-librarian to the symbols eye level. "Eev yem se nera esh iyen," She read, curiously peering toward the center of the symbol which appeared queer in the least.

"Evie!" Her husband kindly reminded her as their arms desperately hugged about her legs, each inwardly wincing from the strain as they struggled to maintain her weight. "Hurry up!" She frowned, peering closer toward the symbol until the eye unexpectedly opened. The adventuress immediately screamed, flailing backward in shock as the men struggled to catch her.

"Mum!" Alex cried as he rushed forth in a feeble attempt to help.

"Are you OK?" Rick wanted to know as Evie sighed, her heart palpitating like mad from the sudden shock as the men put her back on her own two feet.

"I'm fine," She breathed as Alex suddenly cried out,

"Look mum, look dad!" The portal was outlined in an ominous jade, the eye overhead fully open as if somehow awake. The lot immediately drew back, Jonathan in particular as he grasped a nearby object out of sheer fright.

"What-what now?" Jonathan questioned as he peered toward the portal, almost losing himself in its inherent depth.

"We go through," Rick replied, his grip tightening about the stock of his gun which was safely strapped in his holster.

"But what if we can't bloody get back?!" His brother-in-law cried in response, wincing.

"Can't worry about that now!"

"There has to be _some_ way to control it!" Evie insisted, frantically searching about the enclosed room. A set of previously unnoticed symbols suddenly caught her eye-they slightly matched the eye atop the portal and she correctly assumed that they would contain some sort of clue. "'H-he who speaks the words shall admit second entry'!"

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Rick demanded as he gazed toward her direction, skeptical beyond belief. Wasn't this dangerous enough already?

"I think_ I_ know-it's a riddle!" Alex quipped, brimming with excitement upon discovering the answer. That excitement quickly faded, however, upon rediscovering that they would have to go through it. "Just chant the words you read just a moment ago mum!" His mother nodded, ushering Jonathan forth in a forcible manner.

"We don't have much time!" She told him as the lot hesitatingly neared the jade filled portal.

"How do we control where we end up?" Rick asked as he grasped Evie's forearm.

"Just think happy thoughts," Jonathan advised as he began to realize that there was no turning back now-it was, after all, a matter of life and death.

"Cripes!" Alex cried in angst, his body quivering in anticipation as he followed suite. The lot stepped forth into the light, disappearing moments later into the unknown. Meanwhile, back at the Valley of the Kings, the eye atop the portal shut, the light dissipating as if never present in the first place.

* * *

**(I do apologize for the delay in the latest chapter, I recently moved and went without internet for quite some time. In any case, please keep reading and reviewing, I do appreciate it from the depth of my heart. :D)**

* * *


	8. the bar

The blinding light ultimately subsided, revealing the seedy environment about them. The streets were lined with an assortment of neon lights and signs, the locals that practically engulfed their lot dubious looking characters with quick movements and even quicker hands.

"Where...are we?" Evie inquired as Ardeth peered about, confused.

"This does not appear right,"

"Hey, this place looks a lot like a city I once read about in the orient!" Alex exclaimed as he too glanced about, soaking up foreign imagery like a sponge. Rick skillfully ushered their lot away from the numerous passerby's, regarding each with due skepticism.

"Yeah, well, let's just stick close until we figure out what to do next huh?" He stated, sliding toward Ardeth. "This was your idea, where should we be?"

"A bar!" Jonathan unexpectedly pointed out, gesturing toward a nearby establishment. "My sort of place!" He immediately headed across the street, failing to take heed of the fact that the joint was dubbed 'Imhoteps'.

"Jonathan, stop!" Evie cried as she rushed forth in a feeble attempt to prevent him from entering. "There will be time to drink _later_!"

"We need directions anyway!" Her brother cried in response, fighting off her various outreaches.

"Here we go again," Rick sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as he observed the pair take off. The Medjai warrior appeared to have the same thought as Alex made off after his mother, immediately alarming Rick.

"Hey!" He shouted, stepping forth.

"But I've never seen a bar!" His son exclaimed, excited beyond belief. "Mum, uncle Jonathan! Wait for me!"

"Staying together is of the utmost importance," The Medjai warrior pointed out as the threesome spirited away.

"Did you hear that?!" Rick responded as he cupped his hands together and hollered off after them. "Staying together is of the utmost-dammit!" The adventurer's hands immediately fell to his sides as the futility began to don on him. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. "Can't wait for _this_," He murmured as they strode toward the door, entering the establishment. A number of drunkards consumed the place, spread out before a variety of shabby looking tables.

"Neat!" Alex exclaimed as the flashing lights particularly consumed his attention. Evie immediately scowled, warning him to keep away from the surrounding patrons.

"China?! By god's name, Evie, we've traveled all the way to bloody China!"

"Jonathan," His brother-in-law objected as he stepped forth, feebly attempting to grab his arm.

"Rick, did you hear-?"

"Oh yeah, I heard. We're in the wrong place, time to go,"

"But this bloke here says-"

"No time," Rick stammered as he simultaneously collected Evie; meanwhile Ardeth stood by, observing the rowdy patrons.

"I daresay whoever came up with this joint is ruddy brilliant! Just _look_ at the light scheming-" Jonathan gaped as Rick groaned in response.

"I've seen it, alright? Let's go,"

"Who's _that_?" His son suddenly pointed out, gesturing toward a nearby twenty something male with dirty blonde hair and striking eyes of blue-American, presumably.

"Queer looking fellow," Jonathan muttered as he peered toward the peculiar male in question; something about him seemed quite familiar which was odd to say the least especially considering where they ended up. "Must be an American of some sort,"

"Yeah, must be. Come on, let's go," Rick ushered their lot outside, cutting off Jonathan's feeble protests. "Go ahead Evie, just say the word and let's see what kinda mumbo jumbo appears," Ardeth inwardly sighed as Evie winced in remembrance.

"E-eev yem se...nera esh iyen," She recited in a sluggish manner. Nothing happened.

"My god, we're_ stuck_ in China!" Jonathan cried, somewhat aghast as he turned toward the bar. "We're stuck in China," He repeated, suddenly grinning. "Right by a bloody bar! I think I've officially died and gone to heaven!"

"Not funny! Go ahead Evie, try again," Rick prompted as Evie immediately did so.

"Maybe I forgot a word or two," She suggested after yet another failure, biting her lip in angst.

"Cripes mum, way to go! Now we're stuck in China forever!"

"Let me try again!" Alex groaned as she began to chant once more, meandering off in tire.

"Don't worry Alex," His uncle quipped as he sat upon a nearby curb, doing his best to ignore the scowl of a nearby Chinese woman. Why did foreigners always loath him so? "China's a beautiful sort of place, really, or so I'm told. The kind of place where fancy laws have no purpose within a _backward_ society such as this. I think I'm already beginning to like it," He uttered, his hands clasped behind the back of his neck in a nonchalant fashion.

"Eev yem se nera esh iyen!" Evie cried in desperation once more; the portal immediately appeared much to everyone's ultimate surprise.

"What did you do differently?" Her husband inquired, his face unperturbed as he awaited some sort of response.

"You have to really mean it when you chant the words," Evie explained, shaking her head.

"Mean it?"

"Mean it," She asserted, gritting her teeth.

"Like the time you got drunk and almost decked me in the face in a few years ago?"

"I almost completely forgot about that," Evie countered, nearing the portal with a smirk. "Alex!"

"I'm right _here_, mum, sheesh!" Her ten year old responded in an irritable manner; why did everyone always think he was going to take off?

"We must make haste," Ardeth advised as he too neared the portal. "Our enemies progress by the hour,"

"Agreed," Rick uttered as he slapped his brother-in-law upon the shoulder. "Say goodbye to China,"

"How are we to know where we end up this time?" Evie wanted to know just as Jonathan promptly cut off Ardeth's reply.

"For the record I'm perfectly content to sit right here and wait for you to return,"

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us," The American insisted as Jonathan gulped in response and Evie scowled.

"Let us progress with intent in mind," Ardeth surmised, unperturbed by the tension among the lot.

"Intent?"

"To seek and destroy our enemies," The Medjai warrior elaborated as he peered toward his American friend. "Perhaps the gods will grant our passage given such a concise assertion,"

"Worth a try," Rick conceded, sighing in an inaudible fashion.

"Very well," He responded, stepping toward the portal as passerby's remained totally ignorant of its presence. He was no longer content to sit by; _I_ _must now take charge to prevent the creature from reigning once more_, Ardeth thought.

"On the count of three?" Jonathan asked, appearing to come around to the idea of going through the blasted thing once more.

"Oh what does it matter just as long as we think on the same thing?" The ex-librarian replied, rolling her eyes.

"Visualize an agreeable outcome," Ardeth apprised as he imagined an assortment of their enigmatic enemies. "And step forth," The lot did so, each submerged with light; the portal (as prior to their initial appearance) immediately dissipated upon their hasty entrance.


	9. the desert jewel of the past

Rick emerged alone in a familiar setting; hadn't been there in a few years, of course, but something definitely gave him the feeling that he had been there before. The adventurer winced as he peered about, attempting to figure out just where the hell-

"Oh god," He muttered as the location began to don on him. "The Oasis of Ahm Shere,"

"Rrrrrrriiiiicccccckkkkk!"

"Evie?!?" Rick clamored, feebly attempting to locate his wife. What the hell was that sound? He wondered, immediately seizing his gun and resting his finger upon the trigger. He found out soon enough. Pygmies. They had traveled back in time, back a few years ago when they narrowly escaped from the screeching bastards in the first place.

"Evie?!?" Yet another voice began to clamor, but this time it was not his own. It was his past self, he realized, which was also-strangely enough-his present. Footsteps. Duck! Ducking behind a nearby tree he observed his terror stricken brother-in-law, running for his life from a massive herd of pygmies. He dared not interfere out of fear of screwing with the time line.

"Did you call my name?" His wife unexpectedly inquired from behind.

"Jesus!" Rick jumped, slowly lowering his gun from her face. "You scared the hell outta me-where'd you come from?"

"No matter," Evie insisted, her eyes desperately searching his own. "Did you or did you not call my name?"

"No," Rick answered, feebly attempting to slow his heart beat.

"Something's wrong," She uttered, clearly worried. "We're in the wrong place!"

"No," Ardeth answered as he too appeared out of no where.

"Where the hell do you people keep coming from?!" Rick demanded, cautiously peering about.

"The gods have sent us to Ahm Shere for a reason; our enemies are among us,"

"You mean during our previous adventure?" Evie queried, clearly somewhat confounded.

"Imhotep's lackeys are _real_ smart, makes much more sense to kill us before we ever stepped foot in Hamunaptra in the first place," Rick remarked, scowling.

"In order for the creature to thrive," Ardeth began, solemnly regarding the pair. "He must first be revived, hence it appears as though our enemy intends to eradicate everyone after the creature has been revived during his strongest point,"

"You mean to tell me that Imhotep was strongest during our previous...mishap?" Evie wondered, her face wrought with concern.

"Oh yeah, I believe it. Imhotep could pack a _much_ meaner punch the second time around," Rick uttered, gritting his teeth.

"Thus increasing his chance of prolonged survival," His wife finished, frowning.

"Precisely," Ardeth nodded, his face perturbed. A scream suddenly sounded from behind. Something told each of them that it was Jonathan.

"We've got to find him!" Evie pleaded. "Alex too!"

"Wait," The Medjai warrior began, speaking with haste. "Our enemies, they have undoubtedly targeted key events through out our adventure which are obligatory for the creature to thrive-your battle with Scorpion King among them," He added, specifically looking toward Rick.

"As well as your own brush of death with the army of Anubuis," Rick countered, hardly able to believe it. Another scream sounded to which Evie immediately jumped and grabbed Rick's gun.

"Hey!"

"He needs our help!" The ex-librarian cried, taking off.

"Evelyn, if she is somehow discovered by either our enemies or seen by our past-"

"Yeah, got it. Be seen and die," Rick quipped, pulling a backup from his secondary holster. "Evie!" Ardeth observed him pull away and take off, unsure as to whether or not the gods advised trailing his companion. Then again, what choice did he have?

* * *

**(Sorry this chapter is so short, it couldn't be helped. I've been extremely busy as of late, but I promise things will pick up later. For now, I suppose, enjoy what I DO have up!)**


	10. the predicament

Evie frantically raced through the jungle, branches whipping about every which way as she went along-desperately attempting to locate her brother. The eerie screech of pygmies rang through out the air as she cocked her gun, preparing for the worst as her heart heavily thudded against her chest.

"Jonathan!" She cried, her tone nearly above a frightened whisper.

"Evie?!?" Her inane brother called, glancing about cautiously. "Where _are_ you?"

"Are you alright?" She wanted to know, feebly attempting to locate him.

"The pygmies are back!" He replied as he popped out from behind a bush. "Bloody things were bad enough the _first_ time around!"

"Thank god you're alright, where's Alex?"

"I don't-"

"Heard a scream!" Rick cried out, popping out of no where as he peered about, expecting some sort of vile creature from the undead.

"Oh, right! Well, one was mine," Jonathan explained, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "The other, I suppose-"

"Was yours as well, no doubt. We've gone back in time to the Oasis of Am Shere," Evie enlightened her brother, her expression taut as she exchanged an anxious glance with Rick. Where was Alex?

"As if this day couldn't _possibly_ get any worse," Jonathan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in air in utter defeat.

"Ardeth says we can't allow ourselves to be seen meaning that we'll have to fight off the bad guys, simultaneously insuring that several key events still take place,"

"Key events?"

"My resurrection for one," Evie reassured, distractedly glancing about.

"Oh, right,"

"In order to succeed, we must...split up," Ardeth instructed, his expression somber as he too appeared out of no where.

"Alright, people seriously need to _quit_ doing that!" Rick exclaimed, his finger pointed in rigid accusation.

"What about Alex?" Evie worriedly inquired as the lot exchanged anxious glances. What _about_ Alex?


	11. the boy

Realizing that he was alone, the rambunctious ten year old clutched his trusty sling shot as he wandered about, in search of a familiar face.

"Mum? Dad?" He mumbled, a queer screeching sound coming out of no where. He grated his teeth, recognizing that creepy sound from anywhere. Too bad dad thought he was too young to wield a shot gun-pistol-anything. Even his uncle had one, for cripe's sake-leastways when he was able to steal it! Hastened footsteps sounded from behind; Alex immediately ducked, hiding behind a nearby tree.

"The two of you-must-sacrifice yourselves," A cowardly man dressed in robes instructed, addressing his nearby companions. "You will be rewarded in the after life!" He hollered to which the two men exchanged equally incredulous looks, immediately taking off after him, pygmies in tow. Alex drew back in fear upon realizing their sheer number. He _had_ to find dad. Pursing his lips tightly together he feebly attempted to locate some way out. Before he knew what had happened a man dressed in similar robes got a hold of his collar, mercilessly tugging him backward.

"What are you doing, _boy_?!?" He demanded as Alex continued to struggle within his grasp.

"What are _you_ doing?!?" Alex countered with a scowl-clearly inherited from his mother. Imhotep's servant-or lackey as dad often referred to people as such-immediately appeared insulted.

"I was...separated from my lord Imhotep," He explained, taken aback.

"Yeah, _right_-that's a load of bullocks!"

"Silence! Now that the bracelet has been recaptured, Imhotep will be pleased. Now, let's go!" He urged, tugging at Alex's wrist. That was when he noted the absence of such. "The bracelet-what have you done with it?!?" He demanded, alarmed; Imhotep would not be pleased. Somehow the boy looked different, older, but he wasn't sure how.

"Oh, uhm, afraid I've-dropped it!" Alex stammered, panicked as he began to realize what had happened; upon stepping through the portal, they had traveled back in time. "Let me go, let me go and I'll go find it!"

"Lock-Nah's already informed me of your tricks!" He replied, mercilessly tugging upon his wrist as he shook his head.

"If you don't let me alone Imhotep will _waste _you!" Alex warned, desperately attempting to wriggle free. "Let..._go_!" He yelped as he kicked his foot aside, ultimately throwing off his equilibrium. Panicked, Alex immediately lurched forward and took off into the jungle, branches pelting him upon his face as he did so. Meanwhile the servant staggered, feebly attempting to go after the boy. Just as he thought he would never retrieve him, Lock-Nah appeared out of no where, boy in hand.

"Looking for something?" He inquired, noting the panicked expression upon his face.

"The boy, he has found the bracelet!"

"Isn't that what got us into this _mess_ in the first place?" Lock-Nah replied as the boy regarded him with utter confusion. Again he appeared different. Allah must have been playing tricks on him or perhaps it was the boy himself.

"Beware, pygmy scum are everywhere!" Lock-Nah cried, raising his sword as he batted a nearby tree, their horrifying screech sounding in the desert air.


	12. the enemy

"Dad! Dad!" Alex continued to scream as he rushed through the jungle; pygmies were everywhere!

"Jonathan, make me proud!" He suddenly heard his mother mutter from under her breath.

"Mum?" He inched forward, bit by bit. In addition to his mother, it was also his uncle Jonathan, high upon some sort of cliff. "Mu-" Hands immediately clasped over his mouth, silencing him. Alex's heart continued to thud, fearing the worst!

"Don't say a word," Rick instructed as he slowly released his mouth, expecting some sort of frightened response-his expectation was soon provided.

"Dad, dad! I saw-I mean I think we've traveled back in time to Amh Shere-"

"I know," Rick assured him. "Ardeth's already told me. Hold that thought for a sec,"

"Rick! Oh Alex, thank god!" Evie cried, appearing out of no where along with Ardeth and Jonathan.

"Blimey, mate! Where'd you end up running off to?" Jonathan uttered, attempting to breath in between words. Evie hugged her son as Rick peered toward the horizon, noting it was nearly sunrise. Sunrise.

"Oh keep it on Alex, it looks _good_ on you!" Jonathan winced, gritting his teeth.

"No, you guys don't understand..." Alex heard himself protest from nearby.

"Oh my god,"

"You guys should have listened to me sooner!" The ten year old whined as Rick and Ardeth appeared to have a the same though simultaneously-that could only mean one thing, and that one thing usually meant trouble.

"This is where it begins, my friend,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex wondered as Evie began to catch on; Alex, he was in danger.

"Ardeth, if we don't move now-"

"I understand," The Medjai replied, loading his gun as he nodded.

"Trail from the side, Jonathan, are you with me on this one?"

"_What_ one?"

"No time to explain!" He shouted as he abruptly took off along with Ardeth.

"What do we do?!?" Jonathan panicked, his sense of anxiety increased upon being alone. That was, after all, the _last_ thing he wanted right now.

"We follow them!" Evie asserted, pulling her own pistol out from her sideholder. "From the side,"

"From the-? Oh, bugger!" Jonathan groaned as Evie promptly took off, Alex in tow.


End file.
